Goodbye
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: SONGFIC! He loved her more then anything on the planet. But his father says they must end their forbidden relationship. Song by Spice Girls. XD Please R


**A/N:**

This was just a spur of the moment thing that I got from listening to Spice Girls Greatest Hits. GIRL POWER XD

I don't own anything except my Ipod.

-------

**Listen little child  
there will come a day  
when you will be able  
able to say**

He held her close as she wept.  
They both knew even as they did this.  
They were both being watched.

**Never mind the pain  
Or the aggravation  
You know there's a better way for you and me to be**

He was 19 years old.  
"It's okay. I'll always love you and Promise I'll keep you safe. No matter where I am" He promises.  
"This is so stupid" She cries into his shoulder.  
Their forbidden love nearly gets someone killed.  
He feels its his fault.  
His dad thinks it's his fault.

**Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Fly like an angel, Heaven sent to me**

They both spin around as a gruff voice cuts through their musings.  
"Get in the car son" It orders.  
He pressed a longing kiss to her soft lips.  
Never wanting to let go.

**Goodbye My Friend  
( I know you're gone you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end  
(you gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)**

He pulls away. Letting tears fall down his own cheeks.  
Wiping away the tears that fell on his lovers.  
"I love you" She whispers.  
He gives a knowing smile.

**So glad we made it  
time will never change it no no no**

She watched as he, his brother and his dad get into the Impala.  
Driving off. Leaving her on the nature strip.  
"Get inside Clara" Her mother orders.  
She regrettably does as she's told.

**Just a little girl  
big imagination  
never letting no one take it away  
went into the world (into the world)  
What a revelation  
she found there's a better way for you and me to be**

He looks at the window.  
Reminising the day they first met.  
_"C'mon you big baby. Imagination can't hurt anyone. You know you wanna do this" She teased.  
He smiled at her and follows her up the stairs.  
_

_  
_**Look for the rainbow in every storm  
find out for certain  
love is gonna be there for you  
you'll always be someone's baby**

10 years later, he looked up at teh night sky from his motel window.  
Wondering what she was doing at that very moment.  
Hoping she was looking after herself.

**Goodbye My Friend  
(I know you're gone you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end  
(you gotta keep strong before the pain turns into fear)**

The love they had for each other will never be replaced.  
Not one person had approved of their relationship.  
Not even his brother.  
He didn't care if she was 15 and still in school.  
She didn't care that he was 19 and a hunter of supernatural beings.  
They loved each other because they understood one another.

**So glad we made it time will never change it no no no  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
**

**  
**He had refused to hunt for 2 whole months after his dad broke up Clara and him.  
He hadn't seen the point.  
If he couldn't be happy, they why should anyone else?  
Selfish, he knows. But he didn't care.  
He wanted Clara back.

**the times when we would play about  
the way we used to scream and shout  
never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way**

They used to stay up all night at the local park.  
Pushing her on the swing until she screamed to stop.  
Jumping off and catching her.  
Falling over so he was the one that got hurt. Not her.  
Not ever her.  
Kissing her lips as she stared at him.  
Eyes full of love.

**look for the rainbow in every storm  
find out for certain  
love is gonna be there for you  
you'll always be someone's baby**

He sighed and tore himself from the night sky out the window.  
He looked over at the sleeping form of his brother.  
"Sleep tight" He mumbled to himself more then the sleeping form.

**Goodbye my friend  
(I know you're gone you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not The end  
(you Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)**

Walking over to the table,  
He decided to look at the obituaries.  
He promised himself it was for the hunt he and his brother were currently doing.  
His heart knew different.

**So glad we made it  
time will never never ever change it**

He searched them.  
Just to make his heart stop pounding.  
So he could prove his gut wrong for once.  
But there it was.  
The one thing he never wanted to see.  
'_Dear the loving Clara James,  
The world took you too soon,  
You faught an almost one battle.  
may you rest in peace  
Mom.'  
_

**you know it's time to say goodbye  
no no no no  
and don't forget you can rely  
All: no no no no  
Sporty: you know it's time to say goodbye  
no no no no  
and don't forget on me you can rely  
no no no no  
I will help, help you on your way  
no no no no**

For the first time in a long time.  
He let his tears pour over the words.  
And for the first time in his life.

Dean Winchester finally knew what it ment to really say goodbye to someone.

**I will be with you every day  
**


End file.
